This invention relates to the display of individual spark plug wires at the point of sale. More particularly, the invention relates to a hanger device that securely couples to the spark plug wire for display thereof at the point of sale.
Spark plug wires are usually sold in complete sets, displayed at the point of sale in boxes or other packaging in which the wire sets are transported and stored. This method of display has certain disadvantages that detract from the marketing appeal of the product. One disadvantage is that packaging of complete wire sets does not readily accommodate the separate display and sale of individual spark plug wires. Another disadvantage is that the individual spark plug wires are not easily seen by prospective purchasers and cannot be easily handled and manipulated. Further still, it is not uncommon for a single spark plug wire to fail during use, thereby necessitating the purchase of an individual wire as opposed to a complete wire set. Accordingly, more and more spark plug wire manufacturers offer consumers the option of buying either individual spark plug wires or complete spark plug wire sets.
Spark plug wires come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The length of a particular spark plug wire, as well as the shape and size of the electrical connectors and insulators provided at each end thereof depend upon the particular vehicle for which the spark plug wire is designed. Because individual spark plug wires typically do not bear any markings identifying the wire or the particular vehicle for which the wire is designed, such identification is typically provided on a tag attached to the wire. If several different spark plug wires are inadvertently separated from their identifying tags during packaging, shipping or display, it can be very difficult to identify each model of spark plug wire and be certain of its application, without painstakingly measuring each one or comparing each one to known wires. It is, thus, critical that the hanger device be designed in such a manner to permit identifying information to be printed thereon and to prevent inadvertent separation of the hanger device from the spark plug wire during packaging, shipment or display thereof. The hanger device should also be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The device of the present invention resolves the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.